I'm still breathing
by Skovko
Summary: Aphrodite has always been a crazy cat and made a lot of mistakes in her life. Her worst mistake is undoubtedly this one. She has challenged Braun to a last man standing match after he beat down Drew.


Aphrodite had made a lot of bad mistakes in her life. More than she could remember. But this one was without a doubt the worst mistake in the golden blonde's life. She had challenged Braun Strowman to a last man standing match after he had put a beatdown on Drew that no one could forget.

Braun raised his arms in the air and roared. He thought he had won. He had just put her through two tables at once. They had been stacked on top of each other outside of the ring. He had chokeslammed her from the ring and through them. There was no way in his world she would get back up. His eyes widened as she managed to crawl to the ring and pull herself up. Her light green eyes looked up at him.

"I thought you would be dead by now," he said.  
"I'm still breathing, motherfucker!" She growled.

He gave her a look of amusement. He was a cat toying with a mouse, and she damn well knew it. Still she refused to stay down.

"We can change that," he chuckled.

He reached over the top rope and pulled her up by her hair. Even this far into the game where everything was already hurting on her body, she felt the sharp pain going through her skull as he yanked her up and over the top rope. Once again she found herself with his hand around her throat.

"It's a shame really," he said.  
"What?" She could hardly speak.  
"Someone as pretty as you all bloody and broken. You should be home with a man, cooking and cleaning for him," he said. "Be a god damn woman for once, Aphrodite. No one likes a woman like you."  
"I do!" Drew's voice came from behind Braun.

Braun never let go of her throat. He spun them both around so he could face Drew.

"Let it go, Drew," Braun said.  
"You know I can't do that," Drew said.  
"Come on! You and me go way back. You've only been dating this little bird for a few weeks. She's not what you want," Braun said.  
"Five bloody months!" Drew growled. "And I've never been more happy. So let my fucking woman go or I will hurt you."  
"You forget she challenged me to this match," Braun said.  
"And you forget this match has no rules against others interfering," Drew said.

Dolph slid into the ring behind Braun, jumped up and pulled the bigger man down with a zig zag. Dolph quickly jumped to his feet. Unfortunately Braun followed just a second later. He was sent back down by a claymore from Drew. Both men threw themselves at Braun, raining down punch after punch. Meanwhile Aphrodite rolled out of the ring and found a role of gaff tape under the ring.

"Hey guys!" She yelled.

Both men stopped beating up Braun and looked at her.

"Get him over here," she said.

Drew and Dolph grabbed an arm each and pulled Braun to the ringpost. They made sure to keep him down with punches and kicks each time he lifted his head. Meanwhile Aphrodite worked as fast as she could with taping his legs together around the ringpost.

"Get him out," she said.

Dolph and Drew rolled out of the ring and pulled Braun with them so he was hanging upside down.

"Look at me!" Aphrodite stared at him. "Look at this pretty face all bloody and broken! Look at my fucking smile!"

She smiled at him before kicking him as hard as she could in the face. She rolled back into the ring and pointed at the referee.

"Count!" She ordered.

The referee started counting. For the first five seconds Braun seemed dazed by the kick to the face. Then he seemed to wake up. He tried pulling himself up to somehow release his feet but he couldn't. The angle was too awkward.

"10!" The referee shouted. "Ring the bell!"  
"Here is your winner and last man standing: Aphrodite McIntyre!" Mike Rome announced.  
"The fuck?" Braun mumbled by hearing her full name.  
"Yeah, I married her," Drew crouched down next to Braun. "The day before you beat me up. Boy, you shouldn't have pissed off my wife like that. Also, in our home I do the cooking. She's more the baker. We share the cleaning."

Drew tapped Braun's cheek a few times before ending it with a sharp slap that made Braun let out a sound of pain.

"Have fun getting free, dipshit," Dolph laughed.  
"Come here, tigress," Drew said.

He raised his arms to help Aphrodite out of the ring. He studied her face and shook his head.

"Always a crazy cat," he chuckled.  
"I can't have anyone beat up my man like that," she said.  
"Let's get you cleaned up," he said.  
"I want hot wings," she said.  
"After cleaning up," he kissed her forehead. "And I think we owe Dolph a round of wings and beers too."


End file.
